


Bleed me a river

by where_shadow_plays



Series: Cold Hearts [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Power Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_shadow_plays/pseuds/where_shadow_plays
Summary: With war everything is falling apart, will two people be enough to keep it all together and what will they find in the ruins of what once was.





	1. Chapter 1

Sunny day, green grass and people running around, getting ready for the festivities, smiling.  
What is it like to smile? She couldn't remember, as she looked through the window of her room in Alexandria.  
She tried, God is her witness, she tried, every day she forced her facial muscles to form that grin, every day she failed. And she used to smile a lot, at least that is how she remembers it. Back in the days when every night she fell asleep with his arms holding her tight when every night she fell asleep knowing she is home.  
It was real, she knew it was the ring on her hand was a witness to it.  
It was not something her mind made up and still, now it seems like it was.  
The eternity has passed since then, and like with everything time took a toll on her, on her memories and her sanity.  
"Are you joining us today?" The familiar male voice made her turn around. He is here every day. Talking to her, trying to pull her out of her shell and still she was not used to it, not to his constant presence. She never understood why he came every morning and every night, with a tray of food a new book to stack on the pile of unread ones, pile that was not becoming ridiculously big, not that is stopped him from bringing the new ones. Was it guilt or actually remorse she never could understand.  
"You know I'm not."  
She sat down on the bed, turning her face away from him, concentrated on the blue skies, it was just like this, the day it all started, she had to wonder, will on the day like this everything end.  
"You can't live like this forever."  
"I am not alive; you of all people should know it by now. I am just breathing and I wouldn't even be doing that if I had a choice, but I don't, promise keeps me bound to this world, promise I now wish I never gave."  
"You can still live your life better than this. Come down, join us today, you can bring your guitar with you, maybe play something."  
"You know I only play for him."  
"Maybe you can make an exception, just today."  
"No… I cant. Will you… can I…will you take me to see him today? I mean after the festivities."  
"Of course I will. Fresh air will be good for you."  
"Thank you."  
"Alice, if you change your mind just call out of the window for me and I will come get you."  
"I won't.."

OOO

"This is my fucking room!"  
A female voice rang through the upper level of Sanctuary.  
"Fucking shit.. what now…" Since the battle of Alexandra, the Sanctuary started looking more like a kindergarten than an actual base. Every day the new fight broke out and somehow Alice was always the one who got stuck in the middle, trying to find a common ground with unsatisfied parties.  
And the reasons for the fight were so stupid it gave her a headache just listening to them.

"No, this is my fucking room, it always has been!"  
"For fucking shit will you two stop yelling! You will alert every fucking walked in ten miles radios."  
"And who the fuck are you?!"  
That was the moment Alice realized that tall, skinny woman in front of her was not someone she ever saw, it didn't surprise her, many people are coming back to the Sanctuary getting ready to defend the base but woman's attitude, that was something different. She radiated with confidence but not Negan's kind of confidence, the one that would bewitch you, make you do all his biddings without thinking twice, but a different kind, the kind that would make every weaker person crawl under the rock and never get out.

"I am Alice and who the fuck are you?!"  
"I am Regina, the lieutenant Regina, one of the Negans top people."  
The woman got into her face, her lips turned downward and her nostrils flaring, she was fuming but she was not the only one. Alice had her bucket full of people like her in last few days and this looked like the drop that will fill it over the brim.  
"And who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that?" Woman continued.  
"This is Alice, the bosses wife…" Laura spoke before she did, trying to defuse the situation.  
"What? Is he now letting his sluts order people around? Or is it just this one?"  
Alice couldn't take it anymore her words were fueling the fire that was burning inside of her, her fists begin to clutch and her jaw rooted…

"He also used to take better care of them."  
And that was it, she couldn't listen to the woman anymore, all the rage came out faster than magma and before she knew it, the woman was on the floor and her balled fists punching her abdomen.  
Laura grabbed her shoulders pulling her away from the woman.  
"Alice, stop this, now!"  
Alice was breathing heavily, when Laura finally managed to separate her from the woman, making her stumble down on the floor.  
"Alice, get a hold of yourself…"  
She felt Laura's hand cupping her face, making her look at her, it was then when they both heard a gun safety.

"I don't let anyone punch me not even Negans sluts."  
"I am no one's slut, you wretched old hag!"  
Alice pushed Laura away, jumping on her legs and kicking the gun out of woman's hand.  
"And you will fucking learn to respect people around you!" She grabbed the gun from the floor, emptying its magazine and letting bullets scatter on the floor, before tossing it back to Regina.

The woman didn't get up, looking at her, her brow pulled down and furrowed, mouth partly opened.  
"Now will you get up from that fucking floor and tell me why the fuck you and Laura decided to alert every guard in the building?"

"She wants my room."  
Laura was now standing on the threshold, her arms crossed over her chest.  
"It is my room." Regina stood up, running her hand over her dusty pants.  
"It was.. it was your room. It was assigned to me once you were transferred."  
"Promoted, I was promoted to the leader of an outpost."  
"You were sent away because you were problematic."  
"I was fucking promoted," woman got into Laura's face, "because I was more capable than any of you here."

"Enough!" Alice yelled, pulling them apart. "All this fuss over a fucking room?"  
"The room is my right."  
"It is not."  
"I said, it is enough! You can take my old room, it is free, bigger than this one and better furnished."  
"I want my old room. She can move."  
"I am not moving just because she can't suck it up for a few days."  
"Regina," Alice turned to the other woman, who glared at her, her chin held up high, leaning on one leg, "take the fucking room. It is better than this one, look at it as an award."  
"No, why would I?"  
Alice was losing it again, taking a few deep breaths, just to keep her composure.  
"Because we are in a fucking war and I have much better things to do than move people from one room to another. And you all have better things to worry about than where you rest your ass. Or you would prefer one bed on the ground floor, we have a lot of free ones down there."  
"Are you threatening me bitch?"  
"I am just stating the facts," Alice let out a heavy sigh, this is not something she should be dealing with at the time like this.  
Regina watched her for a long moment, trying to find some sign of insecurity or fear she could take as an advantage against her. But Alice knew that game better than anyone and she was one of its top players, even before the apocalypse.  
"Alright, show me that room."  
The woman finally backed down, much to Alices relief.  
"Thank you…" she hunched her shoulders, finally able to relax around the woman.  
"Yeah, yeah, just lead the way."

As they were about to leave the sound of clapping stopped them, they turned around to see Negan standing on the other side of the hallway, smiling.  
"Well done, love, well done." He approached them, resting his arm on Alice's shoulders.  
"I see you met Regina."  
"Yes, I just had a pleasure."  
"Not many would call it pleasure but suit yourself."  
The woman didn't speak, focused on the pair in front of her, her curiosity peeking beneath her anger and confusion.  
"Regina, I want to introduce you to my lovely wife, Alice. Alice this is Regina one of my best people and one fucking badass lady."  
"Nice to meet you," Alice gave the woman a smallest smile she could muster. The day was close to its end and she was too tired to play games, all she could think of was a cold shower and warm bed, maybe some hanky-panky just to calm her nerves before she drifts away in sweet oblivion. The days somehow seemed longer even though the autumn was close by but despite it all, still, it felt like one hour is missing, one hour of sleep, one hour to for her and Negan to be alone, or one hour more to do something, it felt like one hour could change everything, she knew it wouldn't be she would be grateful if she could at least try.

"Now, if you will excuse us, dear Regina, it is getting late and I just came here to collect my wife and call it a day, I fucking hope you can find your way to that promised bedroom."  
"Yes, boss." The woman nodded, turning around on her heels and marching toward the end of the hallway.

"That one is…. Interesting." Alice fell down on the sofa, discarding her boot.  
Negan smiled, sitting down beside her and moving her legs, resting them on his lap.  
"Yes, she is. I didn't fucking lie she is a bad ass but has a few loose screws, she is too impulsive and enjoys killing people more than she should."  
"Isn't that comforting to hear. One more psychopath to look after."  
"You preaching to a fucking choir here, but believe me people like her are the people we need now. The ones who will do what needs to be done without second guessing my decisions."  
"I don't think anyone here would dare to second guess your decisions."  
"You mean, except you?" He pulled her legs, making her lie down on the sofa, before positioning himself over her.  
"I am fucking special. what can I say."  
"That you are."

OOO

The next day was not better than the day before if nothing it was worse. She and Negan managed to fall asleep on the sofa that was too small and too short of one of them, let alone two, so they both woke up with stiff shoders, back pain, and the headache.  
"It was fucking a bad idea to even sit on this damn thing," Negan grunted and he flexed his neck muscles, trying to find some relief.  
"You think Frenki would agree to give us massages later today?"  
"She fucking better, she is living in luxury not doing a damn thing for more than a month, that's the least she can do."  
"But you better not start anything before I come back here." Alice smiled, fighting with the laces of her boots. "Shit, I should have stolen the ones with a zipper."  
"Don't worry dear, I wouldn't risk your wraith."  
"That's good to know," she tried to bend down for a goodbye kiss, but her spine refused to move.  
"Fuck." She hissed in pain.  
"You can stay in the room and rest, you don't seem capable of handling that band of misfits today."  
"No, fucking way," Alice protested the thought of sitting all day with so much to be done while her muscled protested the notion of moving, but as always her stubbornness prevailed over the body needs.  
"If I stay here, someone will set something on fire and kill someone. No, I can pull it off." She smiled weakly, placing the last of her knifes in the vest before heading out of the room.

OOO

As the hours of the day peeled away it was more and more evident someone will surely kill someone by setting him on fire.  
The first fight broke before the breakfast, two of the guards overslept their shifts, fighting over who was on duty and who was not, it was a tedious dispute when the schedule clearly stated that they both were. When presented with evidence, they turned on Dwight, accusing him of not letting them know about the changes. Having to take Dwight side, only made Alice's headache worse, she didn't like him, that was not a secret to anyone anymore, and she was not sure was it his fault or not, but he was a lieutenant and it the public she will always have to stand on his side.

The second fight broke around the noon, two men almost killing each other over a woman, who promised to wait for one of them until he finishes his sentence of serving in one of the outposts after he started a few fight in which one of the men ended up tied to the wheelchair, needless to say, she didn't wait for him, ending up with one the men responsible for his deportation.

Few other fights broke over rations, weapons, beddings etc. By the time the dinner was ready, Alice bearly kept herself on her feet, with Negan gone on a quick run to the nearest post she decided to look for Simon and share her dinner with him. They didn't have much time to talk since they came back from Alexandria, so she was looking forward catching up with him.  
She found him sitting alone in the far corner of the cafeteria, playing with his food more than eating it.

"Penny for your thought," Alice smiled, placing her tray across from him, slowly sitting down on the bench.  
"You look like shit," Simon looked up from his food, measuring her.  
"I didn't sleep well, but you don't look so good yourself, man."  
"Yeah, what gave me up," his eyes were down again, watching as he carefully moved the vegetables from one side of the plate to another with his fork.  
"Mustaches, of course." Alice smiled again trying to catch at least a glimpse of his mouth moving upwards, but his face expansion remaining stonic and he dropped his fork, resting his chin on his entwined fingers, looking at her.  
"This is fucked up Alice."  
"Tell me about it," she took some food from her plate, slowly chewing it. It was tasteless, everything was tasteless in last few days, it was like they were all caught in the silent movie, no colors, no sounds, just them waving their hands around trying to find a solution.  
"I spent my whole day trying to make sure everyone makes it to the diner in one piece."  
"I heard about those two idiots pulling the knives on each other."  
"Yeah, I swear they are all sitting on the windows waiting to see Negans back before staring troubles. They are like fucking kids, and you cant wage war with kids as an army."  
"This is shit, Alice, you hear me, this is fucking shit, what the fuck are we doing, waiting for them to attack?" Simon raised his voice, hitting the table with his fist.  
"We cant have no more surprises, Simon. Last time we barely got our asses out in one piece. "  
"That's what I am saying. Alice a fucking tiger, they have a fucking tiger, what can they pull out of their asses now that we wouldn't anticipate."  
"I don't know, an Elephant?"  
"This is not fucking funny Alice."  
"I know Simon, but what do you want us to do?"  
"I have Gregory, he will pull his men out leave them weakened and then we strike."  
"Gregory, you are relying our victory on Gregory? That man cant pull his handkerchief out of his pocket much less his people away from Rick and the widow. He is a pathetic man, who came to us only when he had nowhere else to go."  
"He will come through, Alice, believe me."  
"Alright," Alice crossed her arms over her chest, "let's say by some fucking miracle his people listen to him, what then?"  
"Then we get the widow and make an example out of her."  
"We tried making examples before, it didn't work, why would it work now. And what if his people disavow his? What then Simon?"  
"Then we get in there, bang, bang, boom, boom and we win." A female voice interrupted them, before Regina sat down next to Simon, pulling his tray in front of herself and digging into his untouched meal.  
"That's not how this shit works, you people should know that better than me."  
"Since when does one of Negans wifes tells us how to wage the war?"  
"First and foremost, I am not a Negans wife, I am the Negans wife, one and only. And you will fucking learn to respect me!"  
"She is right Regina, Alice is by the rank just below me and by Negan above us all."  
"Don't be like that Simon, you would be above me for sure if you had titties like I do."  
"Or were good in the sack like she is." Regina smiled, taking a piece of the bread and wiping the plate with it. It was good to see at least some of them were able to enjoy their meals.  
"And how the fuck do you know how good in the bed I am?"  
"Negan gave up, what, six or seven women because of you. That alone is proof enough."  
"And how do you know how good in bed Simon is?"  
"Let's not go there…we were talking about how we should proceed with this fucking war." Simon protested, trying to change the subject.  
"Few drunken night…" Regina smiled, looking at him, "and you are right we should make a plan."  
"When this is all over you need to tell me all the details," Alice smiled mischievously, throwing a wink at Simon, whose face was turning into the dangerous shade of red.  
"As I was saying," Alice chose to ignore him, "we don't attack blindly and we don't kill people without having to do it."  
"That is bullshit, us not killing people is the exact thing that got us into this position."  
"I agree with you," Alice tried to calm Simon down, "I was for killing Rick long before this all happened, but it was Negans choice to keep him alive. But there is no need start a killing spree and punish the innocents for following their leaders. We need them, the leaders of this fucking rebellion and when we get them this will all be over."  
Simon ran his hand through his hair before hitting the table again, leaning over to, closer to Alice. She never saw him like that, she couldn't say his anger was misplaced, but it was turned into a wrong direction. He was losing his cool head for the first time since she met him and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Yes, their situation is not the best, but it is not the worst, there was no need to panic, not yet.  
"And how do you propose we do it?" He sneered at her, his eyes wide opened, like a raging bull ready to strike.  
She opened her mouth, to talk when someone called her name.  
"Alice, Negan told me to get you around dinner." Franki was standing by their table, her hair cupped up in the ponytail, wearing a tight black shirt and washout jeans, two sizes too big for her. It was strange to see her dressed up so casually but she looked much younger than the last time Alice was her and to be honest much happier.

"Oh, yes finally," Alice got up, forgetting completely about the argument she was in just a second ago, she's been waiting for this whole day.  
Forgetting to wave Simon and Regina goodbye, she followed Franki up the stairs.  
"What was that all about?" Frankie casually asked her once they were in the hallway.  
"Everyone is tense because of shit that's been going on no need to worry about it and no need for Negan to find out."  
Alice didn't like keeping things hidden from him, but Simon was like a brother to her and was just going through some rough times there was no need for Negan to get on his back because he lost control once.  
"You don't have to worry about me telling him," Frankie smiled, "but the rest of cafeteria I'm not so sure."  
Alice mentally kicked herself, everyone saw his little outburst, including Garry, who became overly protective of her ever since she and Negan officially got together and Laura who for some reason smacked everyone over the head whoever dared to look at her the wrong way.

OOO

"Fuck, I can't believe we are even planning to talk to that weasel." Alice fussed around the room, not being able to sit and finish the breakfast they started.  
Simon told her the leader of Hilltop came to them little after they left to Alexandria, but she didn't think in her wildest dreams Negan will even consider talking to him and listening to what he has to say. It was all waste of time if someone asked her, the man was a liar and a coward, not capable of keeping the community as small as hilltop in line. He didn't belong to the world they live now and only God knows how he managed to stay alive this long. Probably by pushing everyone else in front of the walkers while he kept his ass on safe distance, and now he is here, in the sanctuary, ready to do the same to them.  
"And what the fuck do you want me to do with him Alice," Negan was sitting in the armchair, with Lucile resting on his lap.  
"I don't fucking know, put him on a job duty, possibly somewhere he can't do any damage. I don't know, he can collect eggs or some shit."  
"Alice we need information."  
"I don't think he is a source we should turn to."  
"Simon has confidence in him."  
"Simon is crazy to believe the shit that man says."  
Negan stood up, stopping her from making another circle around the room, resting his hands on her shoulders, looking at her, with a stony face.  
"What happened between you and Simon last night?"  
Alice's heart stopped beating for a second, she didn't want to get him in the trouble but she should have known someone will go straight to Negan and tell him what happened last night during the dinner.

"Nothing, we just got into an argument over how we should proceed. His point of view and mine were just too different so things got heated a bit. Nothing to concern yourself about."  
"Still I would fucking appreciate knowing what two of my top people think about this shit, maybe it will help deciding what to do next, where to shit more and where to clean up the mess already made."

Alice saw he wanted to know more, but also something else, something hidden behind just a concern about the future something that was in the past, something he never told her. She would push him for answers if the timing was different, but they didn't have enough time to go and dig out the bones of the past and maybe it was better that way, some things are better left unearthed.

"Alright, I agree, you should know everything that is happening around the compound."

OOO

"I know how it is... Negotiating the slippery, steep terrain of managing resources and the population and the big, scary you."

Standing behind Negan gave Alice a good sense of what was happening in the room, but not a good sense of what was going through Negans head. The conversation they had before they came to the meeting was not pleasant, he didn't like the way his people think they should handle the situation, it went against everything he tried to teach them since he took over the sanctuary. She understood his frustration, but grown-ups are not kids, they cant be shaped into thinking differently than they had their entire life.

That said, the situation in the room was just as she expeted it to be, Regina looking down not paying any attention to what was going on around her, Gavin, the only person she knew was not for violence, sweating and red, nervous about what will come next, Dwight shifting in his seat, looking at the watch on his hand every minute, Eugene listening to Gregory with a bemused look on his face, if someone like him couldn't understand why that man is sitting there than what chance the rest of them have and Simon, sitting beside Gregry acting like a mother han.

"Negan, I don't like killing people any more than you do," Gregory continued with his monologue, monologue that was getting them nowhere, only pulling on her nerve, and she knew she was not the only one.

"I like killing people," Negans spoke for the first time since they came into a room, almost half an hour ago.  
His deep voice making Gregory shift, if you were quiet enough you could almost hear his brain overheating, trying to find a solution to the predicament he was in.  
"I say it's about killing the right people. See when you kill the right people at the right time... everything falls into place, everybody's happy. Well, some people more than others. When you kill a right one, you are saving hundreds more. And that is what we are all about. We save people."

"That's… that's why you call yourself Savours… oh…"  
Negan turned his head slightly so Alice could catch the side of his smile, he is enjoying this, she could only hope he would enjoy it to the very end, cleaning bashed brains from the floor is not something anybody would enjoy doing.

Dwight stood up, suddenly, walking towards the door.  
"I'm going to grab a smoke."  
"Now? You don't want to hear this?" Negan tuned his attention from Gregory to him.  
"I don't need to, tell me where to go and what to do and it will be done."  
"Oh, came on, Dwight, we didn't even get to the fun part," Alice stretched the smile across her face, looking at Gregory, at the far end of the table. The muscles of his eye twitching and he wrapped his hands around the glass of water like he was trying to break it with his bare hands, not something he was capable of doing, but his capability of doing something never stopped him from doing it, leading a community, for an example.

Negan waved his hand, dismissing Dwight before Alice could say anything else. Him leaving didn't surprise her, she felt completed to get out of the room few times herself, listening to that man talk required the level of tolerance she never had.

"So where were we?" Negan continued.  
"We were talking about killing people, my favorite subject…" Alice didn't let her smile falter, as we walked around the table, her eyes locked on Gregory, as she pulled one of her knifes out, approaching him.  
"My specialty," she continued, stopping only when she was behind his back, "sooo boss, you want to let him continue or should we put ourselves out of the misery of having to listen to him?"  
"No, doll, not yet. Let him talk for a little while more, we are civilized people, we don't kill anyone without letting him explain himself."  
"Oooo, shuuu, you always ruin my fun, boss."  
"Sooooo… Gregory… talk. Make my doll here believe you are worth keeping alive. And you better fucking make it good, she's been waiting for this moment ever since she came back from the Hilltop."  
"Well…this… this" Man got stuck, repeating the same word over and over again, glancing over his should, trying to figure out what Alice was doing behind his back. Simon got his eyes stuck on her, his face red. This was the first time she and he stood on the different sides and he wasn't sure how to react, what to do, cause when she is on the other side, pendulum never swings back, not to him and not to anyone.

Gregory continued, like a broken record, repeating the same word over and over again. Alice started to make clicking noises with her tongue, bending down slightly, her head just above the top of his.  
"Clock is ticking Gregory… do you hear it…" she smiled, clicking nose becoming louder.  
Simon placed his hands on him, squeezing it, it was encouragement enough for the man to come to his senses and start talking again.  
"Well.. this situation we find ourselves in this conflict I can stop it before it even gets started. And here's how it is, I go to my people, I tell them if you continued with this misled crusade, you are no longer citizens of the hilltop. You're out on your asses."  
"Are you still their guy? Do they still listen to you, Gregory? Can you exile people?" Negans world rolled our slowly.  
"Hilltop is my house, I am still the guy I have always been the guy." Alice didn't have to see Gregory face, his gesture with his hands and his back straightening told her how smug that man was, full of himself, diluted. Delusion is not something that belongs in the place and time they are now, it is paid with lives and none of them had any intention of risking the lives of their people for that mans dreams.

"Than tell me this, guy," Alice leaned on the side of the table, acting like a tampon zone between Simon and Gregory, "If you are what you say you are. Then how come you didn't know about the widow, leading you people, straight to us in Alexandria? How come you didn't stop that before it even began? Where were you then Gregory?"

Mans' face fell down, his eyes open wide, Alice couldn't catch the glimpses of the cold sweat going down his furrowed brows.  
Griding of the leather told her Negan moved, he was ready to end the game at any moment.  
"I think I know, doll," the anger In his voice was not obvious, it was not a surprise, he is a man who had a great control over his emotions, but it was there, just enough to let his people know it exists, not enough to give him away to a stranger.  
"I think he is playing both sides, I think he is a thin dicked politician threading the needle with his thin..thin..dick. Now tell me Gregory, is the listening to you the right way to go? Or is it a right time and place for something else?"  
"I..Im not trying to do that," mans face was still down, his eyes going back and forth, looking for the answers written down on the floor. "I, I didn't know… I offer full allegiance, no hesitations… I didn't know until I knew…"  
Simon extended his hand over Alices, placing it once more on Gregorius, snapping him out of his thoughts and turning his attention back to him.  
"Gregory, I believe you. Now make Negan believe you."  
Alice pushed herself up, back in the standing position, giving Simon space to continue with his game, interested to see what his goal is.  
His words seemed to have a great effect on the man, making him collect himself in a moment, continuing with his story and excuses.  
"Hilltop is mine, I let the fox into my hen house, she and her people took advantage of my generous nature I see that now and I will fix it."  
"We go in with the right stage picture," Simon decided it was a right time to lay down his plan, "a thick and veiny show of force surrounding Gregory when he lays down the law, I think things go back to copacetic. If they don't, we take a flyer on the place and kill everyone there. Unfortunate play, but the other communities will get the message, and we achieve equilibrium. Plan A. Plan B…"  
"What," there it was, Alice didn't know why was she surprised, he told her last night, that was the way he wants things to go but not in her wildest dreams did she think he would actually go and tell Negan about his plan, knowing what kind of a man and the leader he is.

She didn't have time to defuse the situation before the explosion came, in a form of a Lucile pounding down on the table, the sound was sudden, sharp, just like an explosion, leaving a buzzing sound in the ears, making everyone lose their sense of reality as the picture before their eyes started to blur.  
"People are resource," First Negans voice was soft, faint, almost inaudible, but it grew louder and louder each time Lucile would meet the surface of the table, turning into a thunder.  
"Money on the table. People are the foundation of what we are building here!" Then all of the sudden, the silence, no one dared to move, speak, breath, petrified, as their leader stood up, like a towed casting shadow on them as they sat. Alice was grateful she never took her place on the chair, she was not afraid of him, she never was, but seeing him like this, seeing him lose control he so jealously keeps, made her sad, made her worried, if he was able to crack, what chance do the rest of them have.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? Are you confused about who we are? Are you confused about who is in charge? Are we backsliding, Simon? Please, tell me we're not backsliding." Like a blade, his voice was now raspy, silent, a bandage on their opened wound, but bandage dipped in pepper, something to stop the bleeding but prolong the pain.

"We're not backsliding. This is a pronounced event and a fragile moment."  
"Hell yes, it is…. We need to win it all. Fucking plan A is taking Rick, the widow, and king assface alive and making them dead in a very, very public and instructive way. We kill the right people in the wrongest way possible and we make them all watch!"

The pride was not something foreign to her, but the feeling she got as she watched him explaining her plan to everyone in the room was something different, she could almost say divine, she took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from smiling.  
It was a fight that lasted only a few seconds when gunshot sounds stopped it.

"We have guests," Negans smiled as we looked out of the window, "c'mon people, let's say, hello."

OOO

"Where the fuck do you think you are going?" Alice was about to open the door of the Sanctuary when Negan grabbed her by the shoulder.  
"Fucking out, what do you think."  
"You are not fucking stepping out first."  
"Do we have to have this conversation every fucking time?" Alice pulled herself away from him, opening the entrance door.

OOO

"Nice trick," Alice smiled, facing Rick and people gathered in front of the gates of Sanctuary. "But I don't think that shit will work."  
"Well, shit, sorry, I was in a meeting," Negan came to her side, as always a wide smile on his face. There was no sign of a person from just a few minutes ago, he is now long forgotten buried beneath the burden of leadership.

"I see you got your little mudflaps with you. So I'm not exactly feelin' a reason for us to try throwing lead at each other. I care about my people. I don't want to just march them into the line of fire because I want to play 'my dick is bigger than yours'. " It is. We both know it."  
"Now there is a nice picture…" Alice winked, "makes a girl warm in all the right place. So what can we do for you, Rick?"

"Dwight," Rick spoke up, pointing his finger at the man standing behind them, "Your name is Simon. You're Gavin. And you…" He stopped waiting for Regina to speak.  
"Regina."  
"Rick, I'd feel remiss if…" Alice almost forgot Eugene was with them, it was easy to forget about his presence, most of the time he didn't speak unless asked, even thought Negan threated him no differently than he treats all his generals, his fear still remained.  
"No…I know who you are. Listen, you five, the Saviors inside, all of you have a chance to survive here. To survive this. If you surrender, you live. Can't guarantee it anytime but now. At this moment."  
"So what, they surrender and they live, that sounds like a fucking good deal to me. But tell me, Rick, what about me, what about my doll here?"  
"I already told you, twice. You know what's going to happen, that didn't change."  
"Yes, you fucking told me, but my doll here, what did she ever do to you?"  
Rick was silent, that wasn't a surprise, everyone knew what Negans death meant for Alice, she will never have a place in the world he is not a part of.  
"No…You won't answer my fucking question. Shame Rick, what a shame, you don't have fucking manners, coming here, to my doorstep and depriving me of simple explanations. But I…I'm a man who was raised right, so Rick, I will explain to you what will happen, because you clearly don't fucking know. Tell me, Rick, do you think you have numbers for this fight? Because I fucking know you don't. Simon."

At Negans command, Gregory joined them, standing at Alices side, with Simon on his right.  
"The Hilltop stands with Negan and the Saviors. Any resident of the Hilltop who takes up arms or who supports this ultimatum against the Sanctuary or any of the Saviors will no longer be welcome in the colony."  
"C'mon Gregory, go on…" Alice wanted more, she wanted the worst faith for anyone who had balls to stand up against them and threaten Negans life.  
"Their families will be thrown out and left to fend for themselves."  
"Make it believable Gregory…."  
"Alice doll, easy off with the pressure," Negan whispered, "he will get there."  
Alice didn't believe he will.  
"Go home now or you won't have a home to go back to."

Silence, just like at Alexandria, familiar, ominous, Alice shifter her weight for one foot to another, waiting, there was no coffin nearby, for dead person to jump out of, no corners for a tiger or any other wild animal to appear behind, still, it felt like something is coming, something worse.

"You heard the man! Go home and do whatever the hell it is you people do."  
Negan was tired of waiting for an answer, Alices familiar shift told him she was tired as well, by now he learned to read her little giveaway signs when she felt something is wrong and by now he learned to trust her instincts.  
"It doesn't look like anyone is going," she whispered, her eyes telling him he was right.  
"Hilltop stands with Maggie!"  
"Of course they do…" Alice shook her head as it fell down. She didn't expect anything else, everyone with half a brain would embrace the chance to get rid of a leader like Gregory.

"I feel-" Simon pushed her away, making her bump into Negan as he came in between her and Gregory, she didn't have to see his face to know he was fuming, but she didn't feel bad for it, he trusted a man she told him not to trust, all she could hope now is that he will be the only one paying the consequences.  
"-like I invested a lot in you, and I am very, very disappointed."  
He pushed Gregory down the stairs which were not high enough to even bruise him, let alone make him pay for his failure. Alice sighed, she would've done it differently, used her knife, made a stand, freed the world of another parasite.

"Well, fuck," Negan run his finger over his eyebrow, "it looks like shit is going down Rick."  
"You, lieutenants, you're gonna have to make up your minds."  
"Maybe we should take a time off," that was the first time Gavin spoke up.  
"What…what time off!? For fucking what?" Alice wasn't sure why she was surprised, Gavin was a person who would try and avoid conflict and any cost.  
"No. This has to happen now….This is the only way…..Are you gonna make me count?"  
Alices eyes flew from Rick to Negan, why aren't they taking cover, why are they just stand there in the open… Why is Negan smiling? Has he gone mad or is really that full of confidence.  
She was not, at the moment Rick counted to eight, she grabbed Negan pulling him down, the last thing she head was number seven and shots were fired. The glass started falling over them, as she felt a hand pulling her up and in the Sanctuary. Gunshots stopped for a moment, just for an explosion to come. Regina was at her side, looking out of the window.  
"Shit, Walkers!"  
"What?" Alice couldn't hear her from all the noise around them and a buzzing sound in her ears.  
"Walkers, Alice, they are in the courtyard"  
"Wheres… where's Negan? He'll know what to do."  
"Alice he didn't make it inside."  
"He didn't what!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alice looked through the window, the courtyard was cramming with walkers, they were everywhere, you couldn't see the fence, or the buildings just outside of the sanctuary.

Her heart clenched, for someone to survive something like that they would need a miracle and she is long past believing in things like that.

'He is dead…her Negan is dead and she, she is alive, breathing, without even a bruise on her body.'

It was not right, that was not the way things were supposed to play out. It was supposed to be another way around, she was to be out there, devoured by dead and him in her place, leading his people to safety, continuing to fight. Hands on her shoulders pulled her further away from the window and the horror outside.

"Come on, Alice, come with us," when she turned around, a familiar tanned face and big dark eyes were looking at her

"He…he did not make it," her voice was low and broken as she explored Arat's face, begging her to tell her it is not true, Regin was mistaken.

Arat only nodded weakly as she continued to lead Alice up the stairs and inside the meeting room they were all in not long ago.

The empty chair on the head of the table only deepened the horror that was not digging the hole in her heart, making it beat harder.

"Where's Negan?" She turned to Arat, who was holding her, making sure in the case she faints there will be no physical damage.

"Alice, he didn't make it, I already told you," Regina spoke, taking cautious steps in her direction like she is about to approach a wild animal, a Tiger left to starve for days.

"You…." Alice ripped herself out of Arat's hold, pushing Regin back, making her fall over the table.

"You! What the fuck were you thinking! I am not the one who you should have saved, it was him! Why! Why did you do it! He is your leader, not me! Why me and not him!"

"I…" woman didn't pull herself up, stuck in the position she landed, trying to find a justification for her actions. Alice was right, Negan is the one she should have pulled inside not her. People like Alice or her were expendable, they all knew it, Negan was the only thing keeping this place from not falling apart and still, she reached out for Alice first.

"I…I don't…"

"What? What you don't! Think! Damn right, you don't fucking think!"

"I told her to get you and run…"

Dwight stepped out, his head held high as he looked up at Alice.

"What?.."

Alice couldn't understand what was happening, Dwight, Dwight was the one who told Regina to save her. Why? What does he get out of it? Alice treated him no better than she treated trash and her hate for him was a public knowledge just like the fact that her feelings were reciprocated.

"I told Regina to grab you." His tone was calm, even; giving away how little he cared for Negans faith and the faith of the Sanctuary now that he is gone.

"Who the fuck gave you the right to give orders to anyone," Alice growled, ready to attack, to kill, to jump on him and pull his Adam's apple out with her teeth… The picture in her head was so vivid she could almost taste the blood.

"The situation demanded quick actions."

"Quick actions! Quick actions! Your quick actions are worth shit!" She was about to attack him when Regin and Arat took a hold of her, pulling her down on the floor.

"Alice, calm down," Arat pleaded, "we need you to calm down."

"Fuck what you need," Alice spat on her face, making her pull away and weakening the grip two women had on her.

She misjudged Regina's strength, she realized that in a moment she tried to get up and was not able to move.

"Quick, I cant hold her for much longer," woman was talking to someone who just entered the room.

"What's happening here."

"Don't ask questions, just do as I said," Simon was the one to speak, when Carson came closer to her, looking down as Regina struggled to keep her from moving.

"Negan won't like this…" the man looked around the room where all the generals were.

"Just do as I said and let me worry about that." It was Simon, Alice was sure, she couldn't see him but it was him.

"Simon, Simon tell them to let me go!" Alice tossed her legs around, trying to size Regina's attention.

"Alice this is for your own good."

"Fuck my own good, Simon, tell them to let go of me!"

"What did I tell you, doctor."

"I cant approach her if she is not still."

Carson was standing few feets away from her, afraid to come closer, the scene on the floor looked like one from exorcism horror movies. Woman twisting in all possible and impossible ways as the priest read from the bible, trying to save her soul and deliver her from evil.

Simon straddled her, with his back facing her, using the weight of his body and pressure of his hands on her legs, keeping them from moving.

"Now!" He gave an order.

Now what? Alice didn't understand what was happening, what were they planning to do with her. Is it all planned? Negans death, her capturing, is it all a twisted plan to take over the Sanctuary and keep their lives, surrender to Rick and continue to live under his scrutiny.

No, it was not possible. Simon was too proud to agree to that and Arat, Arat would never do anything to hurt her, they were not as close as they used to be, it was her own fault she knew it, but they were not exactly enemies, she would never do something like that.

"Will you hurry the fuck up, I can't hold her anymore!" Regin yelled as Carson approached them, holding something in his hand.

"What! What the fuck are you doing."

Alice felt a sting and then her world started to blur, people disappearing, leaving her alone in the dreamless dark.

OOO

"What the fuck am I to do now." Negan paced from one side of the van to another, looking outside at the herd of walkers trying to get inside the Sanctuary, he ran to safety before any of them could spot him so they left the van alone.

But it didn't help his situation much, he was still on his own, without any way to get out and it was becoming unbearably warm inside.

The van shifted, making him numb, did they realized he was inside, they were not that smart he was sure of it and even if they did, there was no way for them to get inside without making a noise.

He carefully walked out of the shadows, towards the door, spotting a silhouette of a man inside, his hopes that it was someone from the sanctuary faded the moment he recognized the priest from Alexandria.

Alice would kill to be here, he thought as he looked at the man, trying to close the door. He was not alone anymore, his chances of getting out just improved and he didn't have to do shit, maybe some twisted divine is really taking care of him after all.

"I hope you got your shitting pants on." He smiled to himself as the man looked around, confused.

"W-what?"

"You shitting pants," he walked out of the dark, "I hope you're wearing them right now, 'cause you, are about to shit your pants."

He used a long moment of confusion, taking two long and fast steps, he grabbed the man, throwing him down, he took his machine gun and threw it on the other side of the trailer, taking his kife for himself and checking the magazine on the gun he found in his jacket.

"This shit if full!"

"I didn't see a point of using it, not enough bullets."

Man under him was unusually calm, it amused him, usually at this point they would squeal, beg for mercy, not give reasonable responses and act like they are there by their own choosing.

"You could have gone down fighting, you big baby."

Man furrowed his eyebrows, not sure what to say to that. Negan chuckled, it will be fun to break his balls while they wait for their rescue, something to pass time. Someone will come to his aid, he was sure of it, Alice will pull them together if anyone can do it she can.

"I'm just pulling your dick, you did good, smart play. Let's get you properly on your ass"

He stood up, extending his hand, curious to see how long it will take him to accept it, he could say many things about a someone's character by that small gesture.

Once again man surprised him, taking his hand sooner than most would, was it bravery or just a fact they were alone without any way out he couldn't say, but it pleased him. Many people wouldn't be smart enough to put aside their differences in the moments like these, so he considered himself lucky he was not trapped inside with someone like that, not that he feared he would not be able to fend for himself, but the commotion and fighting would only draw more attention to their hiding place.

The man sat down, not moving, smart, sitting down is smart, he thought, taking a few steps away and sliding down on the floor, resting his back against the sturdier part of the wall.

He didn't speak, he didn't find a need to, for the first time in his life, he found filling the silence with words unnecessary, what would they talk about anyway, weather, sports, women, he chuckled at the thought, turning mans attention back to him.

As the silence continued, his thoughts drifted to the entrance just a few strides away from them, a safety behind it and Alice.

He saw Regin pulling her up and taking her back to Sanctuary, reminding himself to reward her if he gets out of this mess alive.

Captured there, he couldn't help but be thankful for all those little strikes of luck he got today, finding safety in time, finding an ally, momentary but still an ally and having Alice safe and hidden behind the walls of Sanctuary, his Alice, only person he knew capable of getting him out alive and keeping order during his absence.

As the minutes pilled away, a herd of walkers grew tired or they were sure they died, either way, they stopped pushing the van, trying to get in. It made him wonder, how long were they trapped and why is no one coming to get them.

Where is Alice? She should be bitting through the herd by now, he didn't want her to, but he knew her and knew she didn't give a flying fuck about what he wants when his safety was in question.

Did he see it wrong? Did Regin really get to her and saved her or was it just his imagination playing tricks on him. He ran towards the safety the moment he saw his lieutenant helping Alice get up, he didn't turn around to see did they made it to the door, he was somehow sure they did. Now questions were coming to him, one worst than another, what if she pulled away from Regin and ran to him, only to be taken down by Rick or a walker, what if she tried to get inside the van after him but didn't make it?

What if Rick shot her and she is now bleeding to death? He said he will not spear her life just like he will not spear his, not in exact words, but the message was clear.

The debate in his head made him angry, frustrated, impatient, all the feelings that would get someone killed, and he cant die, not without finding out if Alice is safe.

"Your friend Rick is an asshole," he didn't expect or want any response, but silence was doing him no good, not anymore, at least he can fill it with his own voice.

"You're an asshole."

Surprisingly, Gabriels response brought the smile to his face, time spent with Alice made him realise he liked being talked back to, not that he would do it with his own people, he was their boss and there was no place for things like that with them, but Gabriel was not one of his people, so it was alright, it was familiar and familiarity was something he needed at the moment, something that will pull him through all this.

"Yeah, I am, I'm reminded of it every day. But he is going to get people killed."

"By you?"

"Does it matter? By me, by someone else, he will always get them killed, someone else will kill them but he will be the one who will get them there. Big difference."

The man fell quiet again, maybe it was a sign he's starting to accept the truth or maybe he is just fighting with it, trying to find an excuse for his leader, something to make his argument invalid, it didn't matter what it was, they were silent again and it didn't sit right with him.

"I saw you stopping for that Gregory idiot? You were there, you heard his little speech, why would you stop for that prick?"

Mans' head fell down, he looked ashamed, Negan could relate, he would feel the same way if he got caught in the mess like this saving a worm, like Gregory.

"What I fear is pointless death."

"You got to be fucking kidding me, saving someone like that prick would be worthy death? Wow, your life must have been miserable…" he smiled. As a teacher he heard many different and stupid excuses from kids trying to justify why they did something they did, but never in his life could he imagine that the stupidest one would come out of the mouth of a grown up and a priest.

"That wouldn't be it, there has to be some reason I did what I did."

The man turned his head, facing him for the first time, "maybe this is the reason."

"What?"

"I think I'm here to take your confession."

OOO

"We're going to wait here a little bit more, to see if my people can figure out a way to get us out of this mess. One thing is sure as hell if my people think I'm dead a lot of folks are going to die in there."

"Why?"

"Listen to me, I don't have shit to confess, except the fact I rubbed one out just where you're sitting, just to calm down a bit. Let me ask you something, why did you become a priest?"

"I love God and I love people, I wanted to bring them together, to help people through their difficult times, help them through their weaknesses."

"Well, I'll be damned, you help weak ones, I do too, been doing that one way or another my whole life."

"And how do you help people?"

"You know why people will start dying in there? Because I'm not there to stop it."

He didn't know what to say anymore, even if he wanted to speak, to 'confess' he didn't know how, from where to start, usually people would say 'start from the beginning', but where did it all begin.

One of his strengths is people now knowing a thing about his life before, it was something that made him unreal, invincible, made an image of a person who didn't have a life before the dead rose, someone who came to this world just knowing how to fight and how to lead, someone without a past and mistakes of it. Alice was the only person he ever gave a chance to look past his facade because with her he didn't need to be invisible or God-like, just like she never had to be any of those things with him.

Unknowingly he started whistling, the same tune he always did when trying to get his attention on a problem at hand, a tune that would clear his mind. Dead started turning their attention back to the van, it was just what he wanted, maybe if someone from the sanctuary is looking outside, he or she will see the sudden shit of their movement and maybe just maybe come to the conclusion someone is alive inside. It was a long shot but he didn't see any other way of letting his people know he survived.

"You helped weak ones?" Gabriel interrupted him. Why he was so interested to hear his story was beyond him but telling him a bit wouldn't hurt, he needed help getting out and winning a bit of his trust would do them both good.

"Kids. Someone has to show them the right path, or little shits become the big ones. Adults they need it too, government, laws, religion, guilt, people are weak."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone."

"You're weak. Killing the innocent."

"Right and god damn wrong. I am weak, but me killing the innocent, that ain't why."

The board on the lower part of the door started to bend, forcing him to change his position, standing up and walking towards the other side of the van away from the view of the walker who broke thought waving his hand trying to grab someone.

It won't take them much longer to get inside and no one is getting to them, or they can't figure out the way or they believe him to be dead.

Eather option scared him; if they know he is alive where is Alice, with Eugene's help she would have figured something out by now and if they believe he is dead, how did she take it? The collectives reactions once lieutenants announce his death didn't scare him as nearly as much as hers alone.

"We'll wait for a bit longer, see if my people can pull it together."

"Tell me why are you weak?"

"It's a wrong question, it is not why but how, see I am also strong, everyone is a mix. You can use your weaknesses to drive your strengths and obviously I am strong as shit.I took this place and it was fucking free for all, this gang made of animals, I brought it all together. The man who was in charge before he wasn't in charge of shit, he allowed people to be weak I don't, I make them strong which makes this world strong, you'll gonna see Gabe, I'm gonna make you my new special project. I'm gonna make you nice and strong we are going to find your special purpose, hell yes we are."

"I'm strong, I've killed," mans head fell down, "I was at the satellite station, I was a part of that."

Few months ago if someone told him something like this to his face, that someone would not be breathing for long, but now, did the pain fade, did he stopped caring or he just has more important things pressing him down now, he didn't know, but man's words didn't impact him much, if nothing it amused him how he tried to get to him, using the only things he knew could affect him.

The man had a death wish, that was obvious, but he will not make him a martyr, one more victim for Rick to swing over his head, more blood on his hands.

"Well look at you, mister bad ass, swinging your dick around, killing my people while they sleep," he took a few steps closer, looking down on a man, "sure, Gabe, that is strong, but that is not what I'm talking about."

"Tell me how you're weak. We might be dead soon. Don't you want an absolution, forgiveness before all that happens? It would not cost you more than saying the truth out loud."

Negan fell silent, what could he tell the man that would make him stop prodding into his past, only thing he ever regret doing he already confessed, maybe not to a priest, but to an only person that mattered and she forgave him, what would this mans forgiveness give him, man he didn't know, man he didn't care about.

"You don't have anything to confess? All those people you killed?"

"I haven't killed anyone who didn't need to be killed."

"All those workers you treat as a slave."

"Its an economy. Some people win some people lose, but no one is a slave and no one is going hungry. You couldn't say that before."

"Carl told us about your wives, women pressed into marrying you."

He took a step back, the man was on a slippery terrain, one wrong step and he will do what he doesn't want to do. One wrong step and he will snap, killing him and dooming himself.

"Every one of those ladies made a choice."

"Was there a first? One before all this? A wife you promised to have and hold, forsaking all others, one you told that lie too?"

He closed his eyes, images of all those women he called lovers flashing before him, them lying naked on their beds, smiling as he told them one more excuse why he cants spent the night. An image of Lucile laying on her deathbed, her turned form, kid killing her.

"Lucile give me strength," he growled, all women in his images changed, shaping into Alice, sitting on their bed in Sanctuary, with her gun dismounted as the smell of a cleaning past filled the room, her smile as he would walk in and a wave of her hand to his complaints about the spot she chose for that task.

Lost in that memory he didn't fell Gabriel approaching, when he took a gun away from him it was a split second the turned around, hitting him, taking an advantage of his disorientation to move away from the gunpoint and make the man lose his balance once again.

Before he could get to him, Gabriel picked himself up, running toward the bathroom door and closing them.

Negan had enough of it, one of the walkers almost got into the van, as commotion drew more of their attention to them. He turned all of his anger and frustration to it, smashing its head. The feeling was good, but it was not enough to calm him down, Gabriel's rant stirred something inside him, memories of the wife he lost because he didn't care enough and the one whose faith is hanging on a thread if she thinks he is dead. He couldn't change the past, he made peace with it long ago, but he couldn't let it repeat, he needed to get to Sanctuary as soon as possible.

"Alright, Gabe, no ones coming for us you took your shot-shots! It's time to go! We have Lucile to help us get to the Sanctuary, we have that gun, we use it and most importantly we have each other. People are resource, we make it in, we live."

He dragged the dead walker away from the door, the plan already gave his nausea, but it was the only possible way for them to get out alive and get back to Sanctuary.

"We take a chance, Play dead ones across the courtyard or I kill you now, but that is not what I want, what I want is for you to work with me, that's all I ever want."

" I've killed before, but that's not my greatest sin. I locked my congregation out of my church when this all just started. I listened to them die as I cowered. I failed them. I failed God. And every day, I work to lessen that failure, to be of service and purpose. Now I offer you the assurance of a pardon, penance, and absolution. I will go with you. I will show you that working together as equals is the only true way to grace, to a future. I will do this if you confess."

They didn't have time for that, he didn't have time, Alice may not have the time. He never believed in confessions as an ultimate forgiveness, it was shit to him, doing what you want, going to church, crying about it and puff all your sins are washed away. It was not that easy, it should never be that easy.

"Jesus, Gabe. What you did, that is some horrible, cowardly, spineless shit. But I guess that's what a confession's supposed to be. Alright, my first wife, she was a real wife, till death did us part. I screw around, lied, she was sick, when she died, it was during this shit show, I couldn't put her down. I lived with that for years, that guilt, I made people scared of me more than they were scared of walkers, it made them strong, it helped them survive, and that is how I tried to lessen my failure. But it all changes not long ago, it is not the same anymore Gabe. I was forgiven, one person that forgave me, she knows all I did, she is the only person who knows and the only person who matters and she doesn't give a rats ass about it. She is my wife now, my only real wife, all those women Carl told you about, they are long forgotten. As I stand here, the only thing I can think about is her, is she alive, why didn't she do anything to get to us, did something happened to her. While we are about to cross a yeard filled with walkers, the only thing I am afraid of is what will I find on the other side, will I be too late, will I lose her as I lost my first wife. That is how I was weak and that is how I am weak, that is my confession. Because yeah, maybe we do bite a big one here, I need to try and fight, I need someone to know what I fought for and if I fail, I only hope my sacrifice will make your boss turn his attention to her and maybe give her happiness I failed to deliver, again."

After a short moment of silence, the door opened.

"You are forgiven," the man spoke, with pity in his eyes Negan couldn't take, he would have punched the wall but it would be a vain display of anger, instead he punched the man directly in his face.

"Thanks, asshole. Keep the gun."

The pulled his hunting knife, slicing the dead walker in the middle, pulling it ribcage apart.

"Sucks, Gabe, but it looks like we got to risk eating it by eating it."

"I don't understand?"

"You ever did this trick with guts before?"

"Yes. Why?"

"These are putrid, decaying organs, blood, piss, and shit, that have been cooking all day in the Virginia sun. None of your people ever gotten sick from this?"

"We're from Georgia."

"Well look at you lucky shits.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and love you've given me this year, this was my first story I ever uploaded and you made this into an amazing experience. Hope you are all having amazing holidays.  
> Wish you all the best and read you next year.


End file.
